If Only Tears Could Bring You Back
by Meriah
Summary: A songfic from "If Only Tears Could Bring You Back" by Midnight Sons. Loveshippy/replicashippy (Mewtwo x Ai).


****

Disclaimer: Pokémon is copyrighted property of Nintendo, 4Kids Entertainment, TV Tokyo, Jr Kikaku, and all affiliated companies. I am a fan. Yeah. Yay. AND WE REMAINING FANS ARE WHO RAKE IN YOUR MONEY! AHAHAHA! o.o; Oh, and "If Only Tears Could Bring You Back" does not belong to me, either.

****

Note: The following is extremely loveshippy/replicashippy. If you're offended and blah blah blah, don't read it. Happy? Good.

Also, all sentences marked with quotation marks are passages Mewtwo said on "The Birth of Mewtwo."

__

How will I start  
Tomorrow without you here?  
Whose heart will guide me  
When all the answers disappear?  


I have not lived for long, yet my time with her, Ai, seems many decades ago. I could never forget her - her cascading teal hair, her pale yellow dress, her motherly smile, and especially her eyes - a soft blue, like the heavens; gateways to her soul, a soul so beautiful and pure it cannot be defined in words.

  
Why must she have been taken from me? Is it impossible to not love an angel? Is it that I am a Pokémon, she a human? Ai always told me that what you are remains beside the point, who you are is all that matters. If there be a God, why has He abandoned me? In His divine eyes, am I not a sinner, but a sin?

I am alone in this world, left to suffer from unhealed wounds cut deep in the soul. No one to mend them, to bring them to the chest, to kiss them ever so softly. Such tenderness… only she, my Ai, could give such tenderness…

Is it too late?  
Are you too far gone to stay?  
This one's forever  
Should never have to go away  


"Ai, come back to me…"

I am now an adult, and I realize why she passed away. Humans are not as invulnerable as Pokémon. Yet these continue to tear at me... these emotions, these memories, these thoughts.

__

What will I do?  
You know I'm only half without you  
How will I make it through?

How did she remain calm as she passed? Was it she experienced death before? Was it she was fearless, accepting?

How will I go on without her? I've been tortured for so long… who will stay by my side?

If she were alive in the present, how old would she be? At least an adolescent? I know I cannot imagine such beauty, yet I try... A maiden, perhaps seventeen, graced with flowing hair which sculptures the breasts and waist. Her skin, a deep ivory shade. Her breasts, ripen, moderate, rounded. Her waist, curved but slender. Her feminine, delicate hips. And most precious of all, her eyes, still that soft blue.

__

If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way (find a way)  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned (you returned) to me someday  
Somehow (somehow) some way  
If my tears could bring you back to me  


I once despised humans for their dark intentions. But Ash Ketchum, a young trainer, showed me the truth: Not all humans are evil. I know right now someone would say, "What about Ai? You were just talking about her. She's a human, too."

No. 

Ai was more than a human. The name "Ai" is Japanese for love. And that is what she was. Love. The very essence of love. Love itself.

A warm, moist substance falls from me to the soil. Are these... tears? The last time I cried was in childhood... "These tears, what good are they? They can't bring Ai back..."

__

I'd cry you an ocean  
If you'd sail on home again  
Wings of emotion  
Will carry you, I know they can

To see you one more time… I would give anything and everything…

And I cannot stop crying. Ai once told me, "When Pokémon are sad and they cry, their tears are filled with life." At the arena where I fought Mew, this was proven true. The tears of the Pokémon, both natural and clone, restored life. Yet here I am, shedding countless tears… and no Ai…

Damn you, God. Burn. Burn for taking Ai from me!

__

Just light will guide you  
And your heart will chart the course  
Soon you'll be drifting  
Into the arms of your true north

Ai, I will lock you in embrace, never to be let go. 

__

  
Look in my eyes (look in my eyes)  
You will see a million tears have gone by  
And still they're not dry  


If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way (love could find)  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned (you returned) to me someday  
Somehow (somehow) some way  
If my tears could bring you back to me

You would have not wanted to see me this way. You would have wanted me to be happy. How can I? Happiness is with you…

I hold you close  
And shout the words I only whispered before  
(For one more)  
For one more chance (one more chance)  
For one last dance  
There's nothing that I would not give and more

I will blanket you with silken kisses. I will paint your body with my touch.

__

If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way (love could find)  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned (you returned) to me someday  
Somehow (somehow) some way  
If my tears could bring you back (bring you back) to me 

I pray to be with you, and if that comes, know a short time, even one as short as a moment, will be the most genuine mirth. 

I love you.


End file.
